


Giant Jask

by Artemisia Todd (Illunis)



Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd
Summary: I loved "Giant Tamer" by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness and I'm fascineted by the height difference with, for a change, Jaskier as the taller!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Giant Jask

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Giant Tamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769746) by [Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness). 



**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
